In general, in the field of smart home, home-related facilities are generally integrated in conjunction with the IoT technology to build an efficient management system for residential facilities and family daily affairs. The so-called IoT is to use communication technology such as a local network or the Internet to connect sensors, controllers, machines, users, things and the like together in a new way, to form a network associating people with things, or things with things, thereby achieving informatization, remote management control and intelligence. Specifically, in the field of smart home, by taking a residence as a platform, integrated wiring technology, network communication technology, smart home—system design security technology, automatic control technology, and audio and video technology are used to integrate home-related facilities to build an efficient management system for residential facilities and family daily affairs, thereby improving home security, convenience, comfort, artistry, and achieving environment-friendly and energy-saving living environment.